Un-usual Tao
by Azkia-Rah
Summary: Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada si Baby Panda


happy reading~

.

.

.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada si baby panda'

.

.

.

Tao anak yang manja. Yeah, semua orang tahu itu.

Tao sering lupa dimana dia meletakkan anting - bentuk tengkorak- miliknya. Ya, Kris hapal betul kebiasaanya yang itu.

Tao sering mengambil kue tanpa mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu. Dan Lay sudah bosan mengingatkan.

Tao sulit sekali dibangunkan untuk sarapan padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Uh, Chen selalu menyerah membangunkannya.

Tao senang sekali berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi. Membuat Xiumin dan Luhan menggerutu dan harus bolak-balik memeriksa apakah kamar mandi sudah kosong atau belum.

.

.

Tapi hari ini Tao bukanlah Tao. Oke, maksudku tak ada lagi Tao si anak manja dan sulit dibangunkan.

Lay ingat betul hari itu langit masih gelap. Matahari bahkan belum berani mengintip dari balik awan yang menutupinya. Dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul ia meraih kenop pintu kamarnya -yang juga kamar Luhan, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Setelah merasa lebih segar, ia menuju dapur. Seperti biasa, ia akan membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga kelima temannya.

"Pagi, Lay _ge_ "

Lay langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya melihat jelas Tao baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar -oh, mungkin dia sudah cuci muka tadi- bukan dengan tampang setengah bernyawa seperti biasanya.

Lay tidak berkedip. Matanya masih fokus melihat sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. Susah payah dia meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukanlah Xiumin. _Well_ , Xiumin memang tak jarang bangun pagi untuk membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

Namun yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah sosok tinggi dan kurus. Pipinya tidak chubby seperti pipi Xiumin. Dan yang paling penting adalah dia memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya.

Oke, orang itu 100% Tao.

"Tao, kau sudah bangun?" Lay bertanya pelan.

Baiklah sepertinya perlu diperjelas. Tao sudah bangun tanpa satu orangpun yang membangunkannya.

Oh, _man_! apa ini sungguhan?

Tao mengulum senyum kecil, membuat bibir kucingnya sedikit melengkung.

"Iya, _ge ._ Memangnya kenapa?"

Yeah, ini memang sungguhan.

.

.

"Siapa yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi?" Luhan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk tersampir di pundak. Xiumin yang sedang membantu Lay di dapur menjawab, "Tao"

Ah, Luhan langsung lemas mendengarnya. Ya tuhan ia ada janji akan bertemu dengan seseorang pagi ini, tapi ia malah bangun agak telat dari biasanya.

"Apa dia sudah lama masuk, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan dengan gontai dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

"Baru saja" Xiumin menjawab sambil terus sibuk dengan spatula dan wajan berisi spagheti yang sudah hampir matang.

"Ya Tuhaaan, aku bisa terlambat" Luhan meraung dramatis. Ini buruk. Tao baru saja masuk kamar mandi, itu artinya ia baru akan melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka satu jam lagi. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seolah baru saja mendapat vonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Astaga, itu sangat mengerikan.

Namun aksi dramatisnya harus ter-interupsi oleh suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Reflek Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma shampo lavender yang menguar. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah.

"Luhan _ge_ , kau mau mandi juga? aku sudah selesai" Tao mendekati Luhan yang terdiam seperti patung.

Oh, tunggu. Tao sudah selesai mandi. Dia hanya sebentar di dalam kamar mandi. Baik, diulang.

Dia hanya SEBENTAR di dalam kamar mandi. Oh, apa kau bercanda? Luhan tak percaya.

"Tao, kau sudah selesai?" Xiumin tak sengaja menjatuhkan spatula yang sedang di pegangnya.

Uh, untung semua spaghetinya sudah dipindahkan ke piring, jadi spatula itu memang akan langsung meluncur ke tempat cuci piring.

"Iya, _hyung_. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Tao berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih berusaha mencerna.

.

.

Chen bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sambil menguap, matanya melirik jam di meja kecil yang memisahkan ranjang miliknya dengan ranjang Kris. Masih agak pagi, tapi aroma spagheti yang masuk melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka - pasti Kris lupa menutupnya kembali- sukses menggelitik hidung dan memaksanya melangkah keluar.

Sesampainya di pintu kamar, dia menguap lagi. Tapi Chen merasa waktu seperti berhenti tiba- tiba. Oh, apakah Tao mulai menggunakan kekuatan ' _time control_ ' nya? ok abaikan. Tapi diamnya Chen sepertinya berhubungan dengan anak itu.

Begini, Chen merasa dirinya sudah sepenuhnya sadar saat tangan kanannya menarik pintu kamar agar tertutup, dan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap lebar. Tapi matanya, Oh mata sipit Chen seperti melihat bayangan Tao melintas di depannya berjalan menuju kamar dengan tulisan ' _Baby Panda & Baozi _' di pintunya -itu ide Luhan yang menamainya seperti itu. Sontak Chen menghentikan gerakannya. Setelah beberapa detik ia langsung melesat ke kamar yang baru saja dimasuki Tao. Membuat sang pemilik kamar mendelik kaget.

" _Hyung,_ ada apa?"

Chen tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang sosok yang baru saja bertanya padanya, lalu beralih memandang ranjang dengan beberapa boneka panda di atasnya -juga selimut motif panda-, lalu menatap sosok di depannya lagi, lalu menatap ranjang itu lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai tiga kali, seolah sedang mencoba mengoneksikan antara ranjang Tao yang kosong dengan sosok tinggi kurus di depannya -yang mirip Tao.

" _Hyung,_ kau kenapa sih?" pekik Tao tak tahan melihat _hyung_ 'nya seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau adalah Tao?" Chen menuding tepat di hidung Tao. Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Ini konyol sekali.

"Iya _hyung_. Aku adalah Tao dan namaku Tao"

 _Well,_ dia memang Tao, Chen.

.

.

Kris memasuki dorm dengan tubuh penuh dengan keringat. Ia baru saja selesai olah raga pagi. Sendirian. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mengajak yang lainnya, hanya saja mereka lebih memilih selimut dan bantal dari pada ajakan Kris.

"Ah, Kris _ge,_ , kau sudah datang. Ayo kita sarapan"

"Iya Tao, aku akan ganti kaosku dulu" Kris menunjukkan kaosnya yang agak basah karena keringat. Tapi gerakannya yang akan membuka pintu kamar terhenti, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Apa-yang baru saja bertanya adalah Tao?" tanya Kris polos. Semua orang mengangkat bahu, sedangkan Tao melipat tangan di dada. Kesal dengan _hyungdeul '_ nya yang seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Kenapa sih memangnya? aku kan hanya bangun pagi. Kalian sungguh berlebihan" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Semua orang menatapnya penuh tanya. Oh, Tao jengah "oke, oke. Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi"

"Tapi kau juga mandi dengan cepat tadi" sela Luhan diikuti anggukan kepala Xiumin.

"Eum, itu- sebenarnya aku hanya keramas tadi, habis kepalaku pusing sekali _ge_ " jawabnya dengan tampang kesal yang menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau tidak mandi?" Lay bertanya seolah jijik.

Tao menggeleng polos. "Ternyata airnya dingin, _ge_. Aku mandinya nanti saja"

Semua hanya melongo mendengar penjelasannya.

"Jadi apa kita sudah bisa sarapan sekarang?"

Tao menggigit garpunya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, Xiumin _hyung_ , kau belum mengambilkan spagheti untukku" pinta Tao manja sambil menggoyangkan lengan Xiumin.

Oh, Tao tetaplah Tao.

.

.

.

END

*bow


End file.
